20 QUESTIONS
by blackcat9517
Summary: I got a chance to interview Natsume about Mikan. He'll be answering twenty questions! "What's your favorite nickname of her?" "Baka, Moron, Idiot" "So does this mean he likes me?"


_**blackcat9517: Hi guys! I got bored of writing a long chapter, so I decided to make a one shot fan fiction. Do enjoy and don't be shy to review! They're appreciated

* * *

**_

_**1 Why do you call Mikan names?**_

_Why wouldn't I? It's obvious she's an idiot. All she does is smile, smile, smile at everyone. Then screams like an airhead. She's so bubbly and who wears polka dots? I mean come on. She's 11 for god's sake and who hugs her best friend while drooling…oh, wait an idiot of course_

_**2 What is your favorite nick name of Mikan?**_

_That's easy. Moron, baka, dimwit, airhead, stupid, little girl, dork, strawberries and polka dots. Like I said, she's an idiot_

_**3 …….. What do you like about her most?**_

_I hate her. She smiles at me all the time. Even if I tease her, she'll go mad then after five seconds, she's back to her bubbly idiot self before attempting to hug her creepy best friend_

_**4 Why did you kiss her at the Christmas ball?**_

_Tch, some idiot hit her and she clumsily fell on me. I hit my head on the ground and it hurt like hell. Of course it was the idiot's fault but I blame her most. Then everyone started to get all "OMG!" when they thought we kiss. They're idiots. She got up and tried to convince everyone her lips landed on my tooth and it was a tooth kiss. What a moron. Oh yeah, I even saw her underwear, she was wearing Christmas trees. Mikan Sakura is a baka!_

_**5 What about that second kiss on the tree?**_

_That was because she wouldn't shut up. She was babbling about that stupid kiss. I shut her up by giving her a real kiss since she was complaining it wasn't a real one. What a dork_

_**6 Do you like her?**_

_No, I hate her. It's the same question as number 3, only different words. Yeah, I hate her. Who would want to love that baka? Even her best friend shoots her for being a moron, see_

_**7 Why do you like to burn her hair most when she disturbs you?**_

_Tch, because it's entertaining seeing her act like an idiot. She'll scream and run around in circles while holding her burning hair. She's an idiot. What if her hand burns? Tch_

_**8 Why were you jealous when she's around other boys including Tsubasa?**_

_That shadow freak? He hugged her at the Alice festival since she was crying like a baby. I'll burn Andou to ashes along with that gay, Narumi and don't forget the guy who I stepped on, what was his name….Toki, Tori, Taki…..Tono, yeah that's his name. The guy with the long ugly hair. She's an idiot…_

_**9 Why did you let her hug you at the time both of you were trapped in the haunted house?**_

…_.She's an idiot and a scaredy cat. She was freaking out when that old lady turned to a zombie or whatever. She screamed and then ran away, after the chase was over, she screamed again since she saw a ghost statue. What a moron, polka dots screamed then fainted. The statue fell down and I had to save her until I hurt my leg. If it wasn't for her, that would never happen. So the walls closed down and she suddenly woke up then screamed "The walls, the walls, the walls, the ghost trapped us!" polka dots is an idiot. So after a few minutes we waited, well, I waited but she was crawling to the wall begging and screaming for help. I saw her panty, she was wearing strawberries. Tch, anyway, we waited and she got scared saying that there was a ghost moving. Polka dots unconsciously hugged me a lot of time_

_Then I teased her panty making her angry and she erupted like a volcano screaming my name angrily. But then someone opened the door and saw us in an awkward position. Everyone was stunned. They thought we were going to do 'it'. They're also idiots just like her_

_**10 How did her face came close to you, the time you, her and Sumire were kidnapped?**_

_How should I know! She's the idiot here. Next question!_

_**11 Why didn't you let her be your slave after the dodge ball fight even though you won?**_

_After she lost, she smiled and thanked me for the fun game. Dimwit! What kind of girl smiles when she loses? Come on, didn't she care that she'll be my slave? So I canceled the whole thing since her smile made me angry, besides, that stupid persona said I had an urgent mission_

_**12 At the Alice festival, you won the game at the special ability class's game. You were supposed to make Tsubasa your slave but how did Mikan suddenly came up to your head?**_

_That baka was crying so loud that her image suddenly came inside my head. Tch, she was still clinging to that Andou and how I wished I could burn him_

_**13 Why did you study? I mean, you were like doing the exam and all. The class was shocked**_

_Hn, that baka, she's the cause, she wouldn't shut her mouth up. She even failed at the end although she studied. She's stupid and fell asleep on her Maths test. Who fell asleep when you're actually sitting for a test? That's right Mikan Sakura. How I wish I could go to her seat and burn her hair…for being an idiot. I regretted for not doing so_

_**14 Did you got worried the time Persona used his Alice on Mikan?**_

_Why would I even worry about her? She has the nullification Alice and being the dumb girl she is, she didn't use it. I'll kill Persona for sure_

_**15 Is it true that you'll do anything to save Mikan? Even risking your life?**_

_Who the hell wrote that? I'll burn the guy to ashes! Why would I want to save her life? She doesn't even know when she's in danger. The reason I pushed her the time we were at Zero headquarters was because she was blocking me from attacking_

_**16 Why didn't you let go of her hand the time both of you got stuck although the effects wore off?**_

_I was going to save my sister of course. I needed to go to that dumb festival since my sister was there and she was refusing to let go so I gave her a glare…..You're an idiot too..Tch_

_**17 Then why did you hug her the time you two were sleeping on the same bed?**_

_Skip to the nest question so that I don't burn you_

_**18 Why did you grabbed her hand the time Luna wanted to sit beside you?**_

_Who's the boss inside the class? That's right! Me. So I can do whatever I want_

_**19 Why did you hug her at the sports festival after you said mean things to her?**_

_Tch, next question before my patient runs out_

_**20 So does all the questions proof you love her?**_

………_.I'm out of here_

After a few minutes, Natsume was gone and the others came out of a room. Mikan, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Ruka and Narumi were actually eavesdropping on the conversation and they actually listened the whole thing from the beginning. Hotaru on the other hand was holding her precious camcorder

"I'm gonna be rich for sure" the Ice Queen said while the others sweet drop

"Does this mean he likes me?" Mikan asked confusedly at everyone but poor Mikan got hit by Hotaru's baka gun for being dense

The others nodded in agreement while grinning except for Hotaru, she was having her money victory moment while Ruka smiled

"Well, good luck to you two, Natsume said he wants to burn you, you and Tono…good luck!" I said to Narumi and Tsubasa who were trying to make an escape plan if Natsume really is going to kill them

_**Meanwhile**_

The famous Black Cat didn't actually walked out. He was actually listening behind the door the whole time. A smirk ran across his face. He was, a little happy when he found out Mikan liked him but he was also angry that I actually lied to him "That author is gonna pay"

* * *

_**blackcat9517: How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed the story! XD sorry for any mistakes and don't be shy to review! Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**Natsume: Oi, author, you're gonna pay!**_

_**blackcat9517: Oh well, I guess I better run for my life and thanks again!**_


End file.
